ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Nest Stadium of Admission
A mysterious room within the time nest that is capable of bringing out altered memories of foes and allowing battles to be fought with altered conditions. This naturally makes it an ideal training and preparation for newer time patrollers. Don't let the altered conditions fool you death can still occur and many an unprepared patroller has walked away injured or worse. Christmas Brawlfest! (Dec.16th-31st) Oh no! Someone broke in using a Wormhole again! This giant monster isn't too smart so you shouldn't have to worry about it attacking you but his squadrons are another thing, they just keep appearing over and over again! We need anyone's help, even the Berserkers! If he's not stopped, Christmas might be ruined forever! Don't worry, if you get injured too badly myself or Towa will eject you from the fight for a quick healing (Should a User's Character fall to 1 HP they will be ejected from the fight and healed in 30 minutes to maximum health). You won't gain any experience from this but we can pay you for helping. And who knows what's in those presents those guys drop when they die (A character that defeats one of the Squadron members will earn a present with a ribbon of that color. A Character may only receive X amount of presents per characters and certain rewards are once per player). NPCs cannot fight here or recieve gifts. Players may earn up to 5 bronze presents per character, 3 silver presents per character, 2 gold presents per user and one platinum present per user. The christmas Gaint will not respawn and has a rare chance to drop something extra special (maximum of 2 can drop), when ever you join in a battle, place your name before the last player character before the squadrons. Bronze Squadron * Health: 21,407.26/50,000 * Strength: 50 * Speed: 50 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters * Effects: Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Silver Squadron * Health: 171,663.5/200,000 * Strength: 200 * Speed: 200 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Uniform * Effect: 20% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Gold Squadron * Health: 400,000 * Strength: 400 * Speed: 400 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Elite Uniform * Effect: 30% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Platnium Squadron * Health: 600,000/600,000 * Strength: 600 * Speed: 600 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Blasters, Armored Elite Uniform * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance, Infinitely Respawn until December 31st Christmas Giant * Health: 99,999,981,447.9/100,000,000,000 * Strength: 2500 * Speed: 1200 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Equipment: Giant Christmas Turkey, Sack of Gifts * Effects: Cannot Attack and will Counterattack if struck by an opponent, Turkey is Strength x 50, Upon getting hit by said Christmas Turkey your character may be temporarily knocked out of the battle (10 Minute heal time). Turnis * Health: 1,845,000/1,845,000 * Strength: 571 799.4 * Speed: 433 * Stamina: 2,500/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Ki Gauntlets, Fusion Dance, Potara, Darksign, Prismatic Core, 5 Bronze Gifts * Effects: +40% Strength, +10% Stamina Cost, +25% Basic Strike Damage, +60% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +25% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Ki Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcraker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Venomous Hunter Dragon * Health: 100,000/100,000 * Strength: 72 * Speed: 72 * Stamina: 550/700 * Mana: 20,000/20,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Z-Soul: Never Give Up! * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 1 Bronze Gift * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +25% Arcane Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Catalytic Burst * Blast 1: None * Blast 2: None * Blast 2: None * Signature: None * Ultimate: None * Signature Transformation: Starving Venom Luciela *Health: 685,000/685,000 *Strength: 331 (446,85) *Speed: 360 (486) *Stamina: 900/900 Cost *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Z-Soul: This Is My True Power *Equipment: Energy Capsule, Health Capsule (2), Synthetic Kili Armor, All-Purpose Gloves, Ninja Sword (Quick Strike), Great Sword (Heavy Strike), 3 Bronze Gifts *Effects: +80% Energy/Ki Damage, +30% Physical Damage, +35% Speed, +35% Strength, +10% Stamina Cost, 4th Form Speed/Strength *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Death Beam *Blast 2: Death Ball *Signature: None *Ultimate: Supernova *Signature Transformation: Death Needles Eriel (Inactive) *Health: 150,000/150,000 Barrier: 75,000/75,000 *Strength: 58 (49,3) *Speed: 58 (49,3) *Stamina: 682,2/700 Cost *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Z-Soul: None *Equipment: Heavy Pistol (High Power), Machine Pistol (Rapid Fire), All-Purpose Gloves (Equipped), Armored Uniform, Acidic Combat Gloves, Potara Earring. *Effect: +10% Strength/Speed, +30% Energy/Physical Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, Alien Forms (Stage 1) Strength/Speed *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 2: Dodon Ray *Blast 2: Kamehameha *Signature: None *Ultimate: Final Sacrifice *Signature Transformation: Alien Forms (Stage 1) Scylar * Health: 220,000/220,000 * Strength: 123 153.75 * Speed: 130 156 * Stamina: 630/700 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Z-Soul: I'm Not Done Yet! * Equipment: Ninja Sword x2, All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Armor, Potara Earring * Effects: +55% Physical Damage, +25% Ki Resistance, +25% Strength, +25% Arcane Resistance, Intangibility, +20% Speed, +10% Stamina Cost * Blast 1: Dragonian Mind * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Quick Feet * Blast 2: Crushing Claw * Signature: All-Impactful Strike * Ultimate: Soul Breath Beam * Signature Transformation: Lord Mirak's True Son Exandriela * Health: 526,500/526,500 Barrier: 100,750/263,250 * Strength: 241,8 (265,98) * Speed: 235,3 (329,42) * Stamina: 1820/1820 Cost * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Time Patrol Uniform (Equipped), Energy Gloves, All Purpose Gloves (Equipped), Heavy Pistol (High Power, Machine Pistol (Rapid Fire), Potarra Earring (2) (Equipped), Empowerment Headgear, Armored Uniform, Acidic Combat Gloves. * Effects: +55% Ki Damage, +10% Strength, +40% Speed, +2.5% Physical Damage Resistance, +30% Physical Damage, Potara Fusion (Combined and +30% All Stats) * Blast 1: Dantesque Ardence & Pump Up * Blast 1: Joules Oppresion & Afterimage * Blast 2: Heraclean Blaze & Kamehameha * Blast 2: All Clear & Dodon Ray * Signature: Charge Flight * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike & Final Explosion * Signature Transformations: Vesselsurge & Alien Forms Stage 1 Solaris * Health: 120,000/120,000 * Strength: 70 87.5 * Speed: 70 * Stamina 440/500 * Mana: 0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Time-Patrol Uniform, Potara Earring * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +25% Strength, +27.5 Ki Resistance, +30% Physical and Ki damage * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Dodon Ray * Blast 2: Ki Blast Thrust * Signature: Hinode No Ken * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Lone Survivor Bastion Allara * Health: 1,555,000/1,555,000 (1,943,750/1,943,750) * Strength: 650 (942) * Speed: 650 (942) * Stamina: 2500/2500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Silent time: * Z-Soul: I'll show you the results of my training * Equipment: kaiser spiker equipped (sword buster, strength x15 ignores dr and barriers) 1x ninja sword and greatsword unequipped, time patroller uniform, mecha bracer arm, combat goggles, all purpose gloves, 2x healing capsule, 2x energy capsule * Effects: +25% hp, +45% speed and strength, +30% physical and ki damage, synthetics, repair * Blast 1: equilibrium * Blast 1: metahuman tenacity * Blast 2: endless divergence * Blast 2: divergent breakthrough * Signature: NA * Ultimate: Potentia inversion * Signature Transformation: divergent path Gwyniviere Allara * Health: 999,000/999,000 (1,448,550/1,448,550) * Strength: 362 * Speed: 461 (576) * Stamina: 2500/2500 * Mana: 1,500,000/1,500,000 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Equipment:Mystic scepter, 2x mystic ring, time patrol uniform, manifest Z sword All purpose combat gloves heros medal * Effects: 10% regen every 3 turns, intransigence, body absorb, 30% ki and physical damage, 75% arcane damage, 25% speed, 45% hp * Blast 1: Solar flare * Blast 1: Pump-Up * Blast 2: Majin Kamehameha * Blast 2: innocent express * Signature: dressed to kill * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Gears of arcana FIGHT FOR CHRISTMAS * Battle Order: Turnis, Scylar, Luciela, Exandriela, Eriel(Fused, Inactive), VHD, Alex(Fused, Inactive), Solaris, Bastion, Gwyn * Turnis appears in the battle behind a Bronze Squadron Member and preforms a double ax handle strike on the top of one of the invader's heads sending them down in a smoking crater taking out two more members along the way. "Ichpai, Pierre, Mongrel, nooo!" Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 161,159.04 damage * Scylar extends his blades from his arms (Equip) and cracks his knuckles. "Let's get a little warm-up in." He then rushes at the Bronze Squadron Member, slashing its limbs. (10 Dual Slashes, 5 hit, 21,448.125 damage) * Luciela plainly smacks around the Bronze Squadron Member as she makes a suddenly appearance. (5 Dual Slashes, 4 hit, 19,712.16 damage) (Luci gives her potarra earring to Eriel inexplicably) * Eriel moves at a distance, firing off a series of beams from her drones as she circled the Bronze Squadron. (8 Dual Gun Shots, 5 hit, 5,768.1 damage) (Equips Potara Earring) * VHD attacks the bronze squadron member with a multitude of ki strikes. (10 Ki balls, 6 hit, 6,048 damage) * Alex drops into the fight. "Hey there folks... guess Christmas is never too peaceful around these sides."-and then she fies some ki blasts.8 Ki Balls, 7 hit, 23520 damage, 1 Potarra Earring Equipped, 1 Skipped rush] Occurs, Fussee appears to combat! * Solaris lands in the midst of battle and sighs. "If it's not one thing it's another." She says going after the Bronze Squad with a barrage of physical attacks punches/kicks, 8 hit, 10,850 damage * Turnis watches multiple members fall before he goes back in and continues attacking the Bronze Squadron with the others watching them fall like dominoes and crash into the areas around the stadium. "These guys are about as frightening as space peanuts." Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 8 hit, 184,204.8 damage, 4 presents, tossed one present at someone random hitting them in the face [Luciela and VHD. * Scylar simply scratches his head. "You know, I told my son to just go and train, since I figured this might be too strong for him, but if you're just gonna destroy em all, he might as well come in eventually..." he then rushes at the Bronze bot, slicing away with Christmas Spirit. "I wonder if there's any cookies" he thinks to himself. Dual Swords. 8 Hit 22,140 Damage. Two bronze gifts fly towards Scylar. * Luciela powers up before targeting a Silver Member. (2nd Form, 3 Dual Slashes. 1 Hit. 4398.3 Damage) * Examdriela examines the expectedly exterminated excrement of a challenge, and then expectedly, opts to experience the strength of the other guys. Ki Balls at the Silver Squadron 6 hit. 23,938.2 damage * VHD fires another set of 10 ki balls at the Bronze Squadron. hit. 6480 damage * Solaris continues going after the Bronze Squad, striking another 10 times. hit/ 9493.75 damage * Turnis turn skip * Scylar rests up, and hums Christmas jingles as he prepares himself. (175 Stamina Regained) * Luciela puts her present down since she hadn't done so yet, immersing herself in the cold before blasting over in an instant and ripping up the Bronze Squad. (Transformation Revert, Third Form, 3 Dual Slashes. 2 hit. 16,175.08 damage) * Exandriela decides to be a little nasty and turn her eyes on the Giant. Aiming for it, she fires. Ki Balls. 3 hit. 18,552.105 damage by counterattack...125,000 damage taken * VHD attacks with 10 Ki balls at the Bronze Squadron. hit. 6480 damage * Solaris continues her assault on the Bronze Squadron, starting to hum along with Scylar after catching the tune in her ear. punches. 5 hit. 6781.25 damage 2 Bronze gifts fly at her face. * Scylar wraps a string of Christmas lights around his chestpiece. "That looks festive, right?" He asks himself before rushing at the Bronze Squadron with another series of slices, before equipping his Potara Earring. (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, 21,586.5 damage) * Luciela powers up and smacks around the Bronze Squadron a bit more. (5 Dual Slashes, all hit, , Transformation Revert, 4th Form, 1 Bronze Gift) * "Hm...."-Exandriela sees that her gauge form has not been fully broken. So she attacks the big guy again. (9 Ki balls, at the Giant, all miss) * The Giant counterattacks at Exandreila with one swing of the giant turkey Swing, hit, 37,500 damage. * VHD attacks with 10 Ki balls at the Bronze Squadron hit, 5,040 damage. * Solaris continues humming and nods to Scylar. "You look festive today." before striking at the Bronze group 9 times and putting on her Potara Earring. After combat: time for introductions As Trevelyan walks through the door he notices a ginger haired man resting against the wall with his hands behind his head, at his feet is a control console that appears to be wired up to his arm. His arm seems to be a mesh of flesh and machine. "Not bad out there, though usually people don't tend to name the Combots while they are beating down on them. Heh that being said all kinds pass through here. The names Bastion I was the one controlling the combot for the later half of the fight, so whats your name newbie?" Trevelyan stretched, some of his limbs bruised and singed due to the constant high energy exposure. He paused momentarily before a laugh erupted. "What's wrong with knowing the name of your adversary? Every victory deserves a title. As does every defeat. Builds character, allows a warrior to give respect where respect is due." Trevelyan extended his head towards Bastion. "Trevelyan, former King of the Saiyan Enclave on Planet Plant. That automation had some nice firepower to it. Something I haven't seen since I left Hell." '' Realizing how strange that phraze may have sounded, he cleared his throat''. "Long story..." "Dont worry about it most people have a particular past so its nothing new, hell I fell into this universe as weird as that sounds. So i'm not above hearing strange things" Bastion packs up the console disconnecting it from his arm and slotting it into a point of the wall. "Glad you liked the combot i designed its combat capabilities myself and i designed it to adapt ot its opponent. For example if you are using forms and or weapons it will too i also disable certian inhibitors as its opponents get stronger so it will always be close to you with regard to its output. So planet plant? Thats pretty far back i must say but you probably wont be the only saiyan a little temporally displaced. Lots of us came from different times realms and in 3 cased myself included universes." Bastion picks up a sling bag taking out a bottle of water "want one?" "I am grateful. It's weird feeling things like hunger and thirst again." Trevelyan accepted the bottle, twisting the cap off before guzzling the unknown quantity halfway down with a gracious sigh of relief. "Alternate planes of existances, multiverses. I think the odd ones out are going to be the everyday inhabitatants at this rate." Trevelyan capped the bottle and rested the cooled container on his forehead. ''"Truthfully speaking, I have a feeling many of us have lost our original capabilities coming to this place. Imagine, after being in a scalding hot cage for who knows how long, all the gates to said cages flung wide open as an unknown entity known only as 'The Usurper' managed to kill the Devil himself. Hell is nothing more than a living dimension now that expands near infinitely. The collective Saiyans managed to create a City-State to organize ourselves and start life a new. Under my rule as Guardian Emperor". ''Trevelyan laughed. ''"We actually managed to form an economic relationship with the Tsufuru-jin once again. Of course this was only managed with the outright culling of King Vegeta. I hope Praetoria still stands..." ''Trevelyan actually shows a sign of worry, his brow slightly furrowed, as if his new life wasn't enough on his plate. Bastion finishes his bottle not seeming to be hindered by the lack of air "sounds you have quite a history. I'm not gonna lie and say i got all of that but i will throw this little caveat in for free. Time in and of itself is relative this is the time patrol. Get strong enough and work hard enough and there are very few places you cant find or things you cant do. I will assume thats why you were fighting the combot to get yourself that little bit stronger or see what yuo can do? Sorry if i'm making assumptions its just if its the case it is a very saiyan thing or at least one i have observed" "It was a chance to see how far I've fallen from grace. I accept that my new life has left my body like a babe born a new. It must grow stronger into its potential." Trevelyan finished the bottle and then began chewing on the plastic cap. "Well, It's not saving the universe quality, but it is my own. I wonder would it be possible to see my old colleagues in...what was formerly known as Hell." Trevelyan rubbed his chin inquisitively. "That unfortunately is a bit out of my knowledge zone sorry. Hell equates to death to me and we have lost comrades here before so i'm not the most inquisative when it comes to what awaits us beyond our mortal coil" Bastion leads Trevelyan out onto the nest, there are small groups of people being trained by various patrollers of old snake way is prominent in the background "we are technically on the other side now but because we are still alive our interactions with the other side are limited. So if you did have your former power or maybe reached something other than that what would you do? Everyone here tends to pick up a purpose so what would yours be?" Trevelyan looked about at the vastness of this inter-dimensional plane. He then looked over at Bastion, his own look one of what one could describe as horrific uncertainty. ''"I...don't know. I ruled a planet, lead a group of my race in the creation of a mini-government....I managed to foster a positive relationship with what is other wise our sworn rivals, not once but twice. I married a passionately psychotic woman, who gave me a rather powerful son and even more powerful daughter. I died honorably in war, and now I've been punished with ressurection. Though I do not wish to return to Hell, I'm at a loss of where to go next." ''Trevelyan sat down slowly and just stared out into the infinite blue sky. "The future is ever changing, and what changes it is every little step" Bastion lowers himself so his knees are bent and his arms are resting on his knees "Who knows what you might or do out there sometimes the answers are not clear to us. When i first arrived here i had all of my memories from my home universe an every single one of them was wrong for a time i was at a complete loss as to what to do with myself an my life" "Your words ring true. After all, it is better to move forward in an unknown direction than to sit idle in a known place." Trevelyan slowly stood up. ''"Perhaps...perhaps I should try my hand at ruling once more, though I am no where near as strong as I once was. Maybe once I've gained enough strength, I will attempt to rebuild my kingdom on Earth." At this point bastion sounds both genuine and sarcastic at the same time "Heh it wouldn't be the first time i have heard that sort of dream, although the 2 who said that are dead and you came back from death so who knows maybe that'll do something for you. Either way its something to work for in the end" "As the humans sometime say: 'You only live twice'". ''Trevelyan laughed profoundly. "''I need to purchase some training garments as I need to re-teach myself the inner workings of chakra. They say once you've tapped into your potential, mental barriers release in your mind and manifest themselves. But I'm about 2,000 zenni short for the jeweled robe to help focus on my inner rings. Do you mind firing up the simulator one more time? I need to beat money out of that combot one more time." ''Trevelyan laughed sheepishly. It pained him to have to scrounge for money, but he does understand that wealth doesn't travel through life and death; and vise-versa. Bastion shakes his head "sorry to say the combot needs some repairs and doesn't take to kindly to ankle shake downs" Bastion walks forward before flicking a large coin towards Trevelyan "consider it a contribution to the refounding of an empire, well with that i must bid you farewell i need to be getting home" Bastion stands at the edge of the time nest facing Trevelyan giving a 2 fingered salute like gesture "Till we meet again" he allows himself to fall backwards before spinning around and rocketing away from the nest before circling in mid air and flying over the nest rapidly. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Rp Area